Cheesecake
|year = 2015 |position = 5th (Semi-final) 16th (Final) |points = 87 (Semi-final) 43 (Final) |previous = "Solayoh" |next = "Time"}} "Cheesecake" was the Belarusian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 in Copenhagen, performed by TEO. The song lyrics had to be changed, as they include "Google Maps", which the EBU counts as a form of advertisement. This also happened in 2012 when Valentina Monetta from San Marino tried submitting "The Facebook Song", but that was rejected by the EBU and was changed to "The Social Network Song (Oh Oh – Uh - Oh Oh)". After successfully qualifying from the second semi-final, it finished in 16th place with 43 points in the final. Lyrics Yeah baby Once I gave you one more chance You showed me dance But I’m not Patrick Swayze You’re not Jennifer Grey I told a story But I’m so sorry I lost my train of thought When you called me “My sweet cheesecake” I don’t wanna be your toy perhaps today I’m not gonna be your boyfriend, it’s too late I looked over all the Maps trying to escape ‘Cause I’m tired of being your sweet cheesecake I don’t wanna be your toy perhaps today I’m not gonna be your boyfriend, it’s too late I looked over all the Maps trying to escape ‘Cause I’m tired of being your sweet cheesecake Hey, I will fly far away By any plane Just not to meet you on my way Don’t stay on my way, hey… You dial my number Your dreams start crumbling You want me to be the man I’ll never ever be I don’t wanna be your toy perhaps today I’m not gonna be your boyfriend, it’s too late I looked over all the Maps trying to escape ‘Cause I’m tired of being your sweet cheesecake I don’t wanna be your toy perhaps today I’m not gonna be your boyfriend, it’s too late I looked over all the maps trying to escape ‘Cause I’m tired of being your sweet cheesecake I don’t wanna be your toy… I don’t wanna be your boy… I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna be your toy I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna be your boy, baby Yeah I don’t wanna I’m not gonna be your boyfriend, it’s too late I looked over all the Maps trying to escape ‘Cause I’m tired of being your sweet cheesecake I don’t wanna be your toy perhaps today I’m not gonna be your boyfriend, it’s too late I looked over all the Maps trying to escape ‘Cause I’m tired of being your sweet cheesecake I don’t wanna I’m not gonna be your boy I looked over all the Maps trying to escape ‘Cause I’m tired of being your sweet cheesecake I don’t wanna be your toy perhaps today I’m not gonna be your boyfriend, it’s too late I looked over all the Maps trying to escape ‘Cause I’m tired of being your sweet cheesecake Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2014 Category:Belarus in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in English